


One-Shots for TF OCs

by KaijuLovingFreak



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuLovingFreak/pseuds/KaijuLovingFreak
Summary: So this will be a set of one shots I write for my OCs and all the AUs and headcanons I made with friends. You're free to read them if you'd like!





	One-Shots for TF OCs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! This one's a backstory to my medic OC X-Ray. It was quick and I just wrote it to hurt my friends in my discord, it also has a headcanon class for idw. So without further ado, let's get to it!

How long?

The question haunted Ray’s mind, it’s haunted her for days, weeks, possibly months. How long has it been? How long had the war been going on? How long has it been since she left Cybertron? How long could she last like this? She couldn't remember how long the questions were there, or when she began to think it, but the question had been there for so long, she can't remember a day without it. The questions never seemed to stop, each one bringing more questions than answers. The fear of answers made it worse. She only knew that each one ended with sadness, no matter how small.

She looked to her sleeping sparkling in her arms. The small light blue frame fit perfectly in her arms. She could only measure time through her child. She remembered, she was still growing her limbs out, her mouth barely forming for her. She was barely teething when the war took over their home. Now she was so grown, she’s running, talking, playing with other children in the camp. Yes, she had grown immensely since then. It hurt her to her core, knowing her daughter had to grow with them running everyday, having no home to feel safe under, and now, she was here in this cramp refugee camp. She knew this camp was no place to raise a child, no place a sparkling should have to be in. The conditions were poor, the space was small, they were barely above starving, but it was safe, safe from war, safe from pirates, safe from anything that could harm her little Snowflake. She looked to her side, her conjunx sleeping heavily, as comfortable as one can be when you have to sleep on the ground with 10 other mechs. At least she wasn't alone. She was lucky to have her family, and she was lucky to have a protector as well.

She was of the carrier class. They were already rare, but what about now? How many were left? She doubted any of them were capable soldiers. She can't fight herself. How desirable was she now? How badly do people want her now? It was terrifying, but it was a horrible truth. But it won't happen to her, she’s safe now. The camp was shelter, and as long as they were there, they were safe.

But that question still haunted her mind: How long will it lasted?  
-  
Ray awoke with her body filling with pain and soreness. A heavy weight was on her, as she attempted to push herself up. The weight seemed to shift a bit, but it took all her strength to push it off, the clanging of metal was heard as she pushed it off. She felt dizzy, and the pain in her head made it almost impossible to focus. She looked around her, her vision clearing, and was met with a horrible sight.

The camp that was once filled with life was nothing more than a wasteland, tents and makeshift homes set ablaze, bodies of hundreds of grayed mechs scattered all around her. She looked behind her where the weight of the thing she pushed off landed, and was met with two more bodies. She began to panic, fear beginning to settle in her mind. She tried to remember what happened, how such a thing had happen. Suddenly, memories began to flood in.

She was getting energon with Snowflake, as ship came near the camp, a group of mechs came out, they began to attack the refugees. She had Snowflake, she was running in the crowd, she was pushed to the ground, Snowflake was forced away with the moving crowd, she tried to find her, a blue light appeared, and now she was here.

Snowflake. Where was her snowflake? Where did she go?

The fear and panic got increasingly worse. She forced herself to stand, despite how much her body begged her to rest. Her coding was working in overtime. She had to find her only child.

“Snowflake?” She called out. “Snowflake, where are you? It’s ok, carrier is looking for you. Please don’t hide anymore, you’re scaring me.”  
She spoke out, hoping not to scare her, or at least make her feel better. But there was no response. Ray tried to keep calm, but each second without her sparkling was becoming unbearable.  
“Snowflake, please sweetspark, carrier doesn’t want to play hide and seek.”  
No response.  
“This isn’t funny, Snowflake! The joke’s over! Come out right now!”  
Silence.  
“Oh for the love of Primus, Snowflake, say something, anything! Snowflake? Snowflake!”  
Once more, there was silence.

The cruel reality began to settle in, the only sound was of her dragging her feet around as she desperately searched for her child. Her calm composure was gone, the tears were pouring out her optic, and she was met with a hard, horrible truth. A truth she didn't want to believe, a truth she refused.

“No. No no no nO NO NO! SNOWFLAKE! SNOWFLAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?! SNOWFLAKE! COME BACK! SNOWFLAKE!” She began to wail, desperately searching for her sparkling. She dragged her body around, the pain in her legs ignored, the pleading of her body for rest went unheard. But no matter how much she cried, no matter how much she begged, no matter how loud she yelled, the reality was clear. Her child was gone.

It felt like ages, but her her feet hit something, causing her to fall down. She fell hard, her body unable to stand back up. She tried to force herself up, but it was no use. Her body couldn't go on as it was. She looked to what she tripped on, and saw another grey body. This one was different, the body shape was familiar, she'd seen the small details before, and she could tell just what type of vehicle it was. She got a closer look, and was met with another horrible reality check. It was her conjunx.  
She crawled herself closer to him, her spark aching with every movement. She reached his upper half, and held him in her arms.  
“Sky… Sky, wake up. Please, Sky, don’t leave me too.” She whimpered.  
She shook him in her arms, hoping he would wake up. But she knew, he wasn’t going to get up again.

Now, left with nothing left, no help coming, all she could do was cry. She felt hopeless, she felt like her spark was imploding, and all her will to go on shattered. She couldn’t do anything. She was useless, she was a failure of a carrier, she lost her only protector, and worse of all, she was alone. She curled up in a ball with her remaining strength, and with nothing else to go on for, all she did was cry. She cried and cried, as she felt her whole world collapse around her. The only thing she wanted now was for Primus to get her worthless life over with already.  
-  
Hours passed before she awoke again. She awoke to the sound of talking ab over her. She looked up, seeing two mech standing. Her mind immediately went into panic mode, as she sat up, her conjunx still in her arms. The two mech saw her move, and both gave a smile. It gave her chills from the way they looked at her.

“Well, what do ya know, she’s still online.”  
“Good thing too, carrier bots ain’t good dead.”  
She looked between them, a horrible feeling creeping in, all her senses screaming for her to run, but her body still couldn't. “What do you want?” She questioned them, although she already feared the worse.  
“Actually, me and my friend her we hoping to scavenge some stuff in this waste dump. But since you’re here, well…” He gave a dark smirk, stepping closer to her. “Perhaps now we can do something else, carrierbot.”  
Ray began to panic, as they got closer to her, and she couldn't run away.  
“Stay away from me.” She hissed, but they only got closer and closer.

One grabbed her shoulder, and her senses told her to fight. She began to flail her arms and legs at them, hoping to kick and hit the two, but it was clear she was out matched. They easily grabbed onto her, one holding her arms, the other holding her legs. She desperately tried to break away, but her strength was weak, and all her strength was gone. The was only one thing to do. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!”  
“Enough!”

The two mechs stopped to turn to look at the new voice. Not far, a mech stood proudly. He was all white, the only color on him were his blue optics. Ray examined him. He was so small and frail compared to them, he was even smaller than her! What could he do to help?

“Listen buddy, we found her fist, so go somewhere else.”  
“Leave the femme alone.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I told you to leave her alone, or else I will have to intervene.”  
They laughed at him, not taking his threats to spark. One got up and just laughed in his face. “Listen chump, I don’t know who you think you are, but I won’t hesitate to kick your aft if you think we’re gonna just let you take this carrierbot.”  
The mech stood proudly, still glaring at the bigger mech. The other let go of Ray and stood next to his friend, as Ray watched in horror.  
“Let’s just kill him, no one’s gonna stop it.”  
“Whatever.”  
They took out their blisters, the smaller mech still not backing down at the threat. “You do not want this path. But if you wish to only cause harm, then so be it.” He pulled out a sword, and stood in a defensive stance. They laughed again.  
“A sword against blasters? You must be so stupid to think you’ll win th-” It was too fast for anyone to see, but the next second, the mech was behind them, his sword positioned as if he just used it. The two mechs were frozen in place, until they both fell, lifeless. The mech put away his sword, as he stood up and looked at them.  
“If you are going to shoot, shoot. Don’t talk.” 

He turned to Ray, and approached. She scooted back, as she feared he too was dangerous. He held his hand out to her, a kind smile on his face.  
“Are you alright?”  
She looked up to him, examining his posture, making sure he was safe. He didn’t seem like the others, he actually looked friendly, even if he killed those two creeps.  
“Who… Who are you?”  
He pulled back, like he got reminded of an important detail.  
“Oh, forgive me, I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Angelblade.”

**Author's Note:**

> And we end it here for now! I'll probably write more about Ray and Angel later, but for now, I'll leave it here! See ya!


End file.
